Użytkownik:Osek Swift
O mnie Siemka! Jestem MaruchoPL, ale mówcie mi poprostu Marucho, lecz EnP mówi do mnie Osa (nie kopiować przezwiska). Jestem Administratorem tej wikii. Mam około 20-25 Bakuganów (ostatnio nie liczyłem). Na dole jest lista wszystkich które kiedykolwiek posiadałem (nawet te chwilowe). Jeśli chodzi o mój charakter w walce, wtedy mam jakąś ukrytą Zakazaną Moc (nie umiem tego inaczej określić) :D Poprostu, wtedy chcę rozwalić przeciwnika. Moje ulubione postaci z poszczególnych Anime: *Bakugan - Anubias *Inazuma Eleven - Jude Sharp i Axel Blaze Ciosy z piłką (z Inazumy Eleven) *'Ogniste Tornado' *'Maksymalne Tornado' *'Podwójne Tornado: ' *'Atomowe Tornado' *'Smocze Tornado' *'Maksymalne Tornado II poziomu' *'Maksymalne Tornado III poziomu' *'Ognisty Smok (Ognisty Dragonoid)' *'Królewski Pingwin #2 (z Mateuszem Tatsuo)' *'Tri Feniks (z Lukiem i Matim)' *'Inazuma 1 (z Ami i Mei)' *'Zrzut BakuGalaxy (z całą drużyną)' *'Aero Smok (Z Mei)' 'Bakugany w realu:' Potwierdzenie bycia Adminem Zostałem Adminem 24 kwietnia 2012. Gratulacje MaruchoPL (Osa), zostajesz czwartym administratorem. ~ EnP (link) Osobiste archiwum GG EnP (jako dowód zgody) ￼ EnP 16:19:14 to co dajemy adma MaruchoPL Buzzek 16:19:30 najpierw oczywiście na okres testowy 16:19:36 :) (...) EnP 16:28:24 to dam Marucho admina Buzzek 16:28:31 już dałem 16:28:33 :) Mój wkład * Wkład Cytaty *''Dzióbek!'' *''WNERWIASZ MNIE! Maksymalne Tornado! (wykopuje piłkę).'' *''No nie, znowu?'' *''No to pierdy z octu!'' *''WON MI TATSUO! Nie jestem w sosie.'' *''Poproszę uglsosoejmxoxoeneoxjsoaoshsoaoajsxleosnanxovo ziemniaków :D'' *''xD?'' *''Hahahaha ale numer.'' *''But i'm Troll (trollface)'' Moje wymysły Mam tu wiele wymysłów, a to lista (niektóre przejąłem): Bakugany Bakugany Pyrusa: *Pyrus Hyperstar Dragonoid (3600 G) *Pyrus Extreme Dragonoid (4000 G) *Pyrus Diamond Rubanoid (3200 G) *Pyrus Mechtalium Dragonoid (5000 G) *Pyrus Merkurty Dragonoid (6000 G) *Pyrus Superstar Dragonoid (6500 G) *Pyrus Jackalier Dragonoid (6550 G) *Pyrus Blazenoid (2000 G) *Pyrus Applenoid (2000 G) *Pyrus Pluton Dragonoid (6000 G) *Pyrus Thunderblow Dragonoid (3800 G) (Istnieje również wersja z domeny Haos) *Pyrus Spirit L-Drago (5000 G) *Pyrus Blitz L-Drago (5500 G) *Pyrus L-Drago (1400 G) (z Alex Krzystoń) *Pyrus Ghastaid (3000 G) *Pyrus Pigmanoid (1700 G) *Pyrus N-Drago (4000 do 6000 G) Bakugany Haosa: *Haos Neo Werna (4000 G) *Haos Superspeed Aranaut (3600 G) *Haos Split Reptak (3700 G) *Haos Light Damakor (3200 G) *Haos Titanium Lumagrowl (3200 G) *Haos Tęczowy Ramdol (1900/3100 G) *Haos Pegasis (1000 G) (z Alex Krzystoń) *Haos Diamentowy Pegasus (1700 G) (z Alex Krzystoń) *Haos Crystal Wolfurio (3800 G) Bakugany Aquosa: *Aquos Helix Radizen (1400 G) *Aquos Rokstar Radizen (1500 G) *Aquos Preyas III Lineblow (3200 G) *Aquos Maxus Coredem (3600 G) *Aquos Turbine Phosphos (3700 G) *Aquos Omega Lythirus (3200 G) Bakugany Subterry: *Subterra Turbine Avior (3700 G) *Subterra Obsydian Coredem (3700 G) *Subterra Alpha Boulderon (3700 G) Bakugany Ventusa: *Ventus Tornado Skyress (3600 G) *Ventus Raider Plitheon (3200 G) *Ventus Duch Plitheon (4000 G) *Ventus Tornado Hawktor (3400 G) *Ventus Libra Nieskończoności (2600 G) (z Alex) Bakugany Darkusa: *Darkus Dragonoid Końca (4000 G) *Darkus Dark Linehalt (3600 G) *Darkus Cassandra Razenoid (3200 G) *Darkus Infinity Dharak (4000 G) *Darkus Extreme Dharak (5000 G) *Darkus Endernoid (1800 G) *Darkus Spiralny Helios (4000 G) *Darkus Ender Skytruss (3600 G) *Darkus Ender Archanoid (6000 G) (z Boom4) *Darkus Genesisdragon (1200 G) (i wszystkie ewolucje) *Darkus Neo Dharak (5500 G) *Darkus Aventador Dharak (6000 G) *Darkus Mercury Dharak (7000 G) *Darkus Metal Dharak (8000 G) *Darkus Zero Dharak (9000 G) *Darkus Aventador Darokoid (4750 G) (z Adrianpower1) *Darkus Alpha Betadron (4350 G) Bakugany Innych Domen: *Frostrus Frost Elfin (2900 G) Hybrydy: *Turbo Dharak (5500 G) *Darkus/Silver Srebrny Ramdol (3100 G) *Ventus/Haos Extremum Tara (4000 G) (z RunoMisaki1) *Pyrus/Frostrus Frost Dragonoid (6000 G) *Wszystkodomenowy Turbine Dragonoid (3000 G) (Z Łukaszem) *Wszystkodomenowy Fuzyjny Zerin (30 000 G) (Z EnP) *Ventus/Pyrus Helix Tara (5000 G) (z RunoMisaki1) Mechtogany: *Darkus Mechtanix (8000 G) *Darkus Cassandra Dreadeon (8000 G) *Darkus Extreme Coredegon (8000 G) *Pyrus Extreme Zenthon (8000 G) *Pyrus Extreme Zenthon Tytan (10 000 G) *Darkus Spiralny Slynix (8000 G) *Darkus Ender Spirit (8000 G) *Pyrus Turbine Zenthon (8000 G) *Haos Crystal Lotny Wiatr (8000 G) *Ventus Tornado Cichy Strzał (8000 G) *Ventus Tornado Faser Tytan (10 000 G) *Darkus Mechtanix Tytan (10 000 G) *Darkus Mechtanix FRS (9000 G) *Darkus Mechtanix Antymaterii (12 000 G) Superformacje: *Darkus/Pyrus/Ventus Infinity Dharak Destroyer (24 800 G) *Darkus/Czysta/Haos Fuzjonix (30 000 G) *Darkus Duonix (17 000 G) *Darkus Extreme Mechtavius Destroyer (32 000 G) Zestawy Bojowe *AirKor 2.0 (550 G) *Valladera (450 G) *Crusher Bojowy 2.0 (450 G) *Boomix 2.0 (700 G) *Diamond Destrakon (400 G) *Turbine Terrorcrest (600 G) *Omega Razoid (400 G) *Neo Spyre (500 G) *Obsydianowy Młot (400 G) *Tornado Swayther (700 G) *InfKor (600 G) *Titanium Barias (400 G) *Metrogun (900 G) *Turbine Explosix (600 G) 'BakuNano' *Shoxrox 2.0 (450 G) *Spiralny Bombaplode (700 G) *Cassandra Snipeon (800 G) *Crystal Lanzato (400 G) *Alpha Slingpike (400 G) *Mechtalium Shoxrox (750 G) BakuSymbiotyki *Firim Sword (z Adrianpower1) BakuPojazdy *Carrera Raytheus (3100 G) BakuZbroje *Spirit Defendtrix (1500 G) *Spiralny Doomtronic (1500 G) Urządzenia, systemy itd. *BakuMobile *OskiiSystem *Dzióbek (nieużyty wirus) *BakuInterspace the Game Postacie *Oskar (Kronika Wojowników) *Kaylee *Black Spirit (Jennifer ) *Bartłomiej Bayder *Ayden *Colin Bayder *Alan Niezatwierdzone Bakugany lub Bakugany Bez Artykułu (samo zdjęcie) Moja Galeria Teraz OskarSwift2.png|Smutny. Pit, Osek.jpg|Ja z Pitem rozmawiamy na łące. OskarSwift1.png|Ja w normalnych ciuchach. Oskar, Pit 2.png|- Piter: Oskar, no weź, daj mi tą piłkę! - Oskar: Nie! OskarSwift3.jpg|Idę sobie... Inne Anubi w Minecraft.png|Mój dawny skin w MC. IMG 2360.JPG|Iza Iza.JPG|Głowa Izy Porsche 911 993 Turbo 3.6 Coupe.jpg RUF CTR2.jpg Recepta na Creepera.png|Crafting the Creeper Recepta na Endermana.png|Crafting the Endermen Dawniej Ja vs. Łukasz.jpg|Walczymy! :D Ja z Łukaszem.jpg|No co jest??? Osek4.jpg|MAM DOSYĆ TYCH NAJEŹDŹCÓW I INNYCH ŻULI! Osek3.jpg|Hahahahaha! Osek1.jpg|Opracowywuję plan ataku. Osek2.png|Dobra, idę nie wiem gdzie... :D Poza Kontrolą.JPG|Nie mam nad sobą kontroli. Oskii43.png|Moje Alter-ego. NewOsek1.jpg|Ale mnie to wymęczyło... NewOsek3.png|W zimie :D NewOsek2.jpg|Haha! NewOsek4.jpg|Siemano! NewOsek5.jpg|Wręczam małej kuzynce misia na święta :D NewOsek6.jpg|Co się stało? Gouenji-3117063c13.png|Bakugan Bitwa! New Osek8.jpg|Karta Odwarcia start!!!! New Osek7.jpg|Hmmmm.... NewOsek12.jpg|Ludzie, nie poddamy się! NewOsek11.jpg|Cieszę się że mam takich przyjaciół :) NewOsek10.jpg|Że was tutaj spotkałem :D NewOsek9.jpg|Ja na weselu kuzynki siostry Ayden New Osek8.jpg|Karta Odwarcia start!!!! New Osek7.jpg|Hmmmm.... IMG 2360.JPG|Izunia :) NewOsek12.jpg|Ludzie, nie poddamy się! NewOsek11.jpg|Cieszę się że mam takich przyjaciół :) NewOsek10.jpg|Że was tutaj spotkałem :D NewOsek9.jpg|Ja na weselu kuzynki siostry Ayden Iza.JPG|Iza :) Minecraftowe Prace 2012-07-27 12.09.02.png|Lolvy (Ami) Tytanium Drago na konkurs.png Znajomi i przyjaciele Seta.png|Setonus Kubek2.png|Kuba Leo7.jpg|Łukasz Wiligen Alexss.jpg|Alex :) New ja.png|Adrian Aldon PucharPit.png|Pit :) 150px-3546512.png|Jeden z moich klonów (xD) Dawid. Images (51).jpg|Mati (ten po lewej). Reszta to Drew i Luk. Otonashi2Reupload.jpg|Moja Dziewczyna, Mei Tanaki :) Kategoria:Użytkownik Kategoria:Gracze Darkusa Kategoria:Gracze Pyrusa Kategoria:Gracze Subterry Kategoria:Gundalianie